Dragon Warriors 4: Soul of the Chosens
by Inner Dragon2007
Summary: His home was annilated; His friends and family died at the hands of Necrosarro, who thought he was killed. Heck No! Sukei, the Hero, managed to be one of the ones that survived the attack, along with his two monsters. And is on a quest of a lifetime
1. Sukei's Worst Birthday

This is my 6th story already! I really got to focus on my other stories but I'm on a bit of a writer's block at the moment with most of them. [It's a little embrassing. But I decided to put the one that I wrote on Dragon Warriors 4! Sorry if it's a bit different from what you probably know. I played the NES version so I don't really if it's changed. But man was it fun! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dragon Warriors IIII

_A Hero's Tale_

Chapter I: Sukei's Worst Birthday

"Sukei it's time to wake up! I know it's your birthday today but that doesn't mean you can sleep it away." Hearing his mom's voice and feeling her shaking him softly finally woke Sukei, who opened his deep violet eyes lazily as he used one of his hands to move his dark, unruly emerald hair away from his face. As soon as he woke up his mom handed a lunch box and told him, "It's about time you woke up! Now I want you to give this to your father, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I have to change first," Sukei answered sleepily as he got up from bed. When his mom left his room he started to go into his new pair of clothes for beginner soldiers given to him by one of the warriors that visit his village from time to time. He didn't put it on immediately though; he wanted some fresh air to wake him up fully for a new day in his same old village. Sukei opened one of his windows and smiled a little when he saw the beautiful scenery; from the tall trees and the sparkling waterfall to the small villagers and its mighty mountains that seemed to protect the people, it was beautiful. But Sukei sighed a little as he looked at the sky, unable to see much because of the mountains themselves. "They always have to do too good with their job," Sukei sighed as he stared at the mountains again. He walked away from the window and went back to his clothes to get ready. Just as he took off his shirt, he heard someone at the window say in mock awe, "Wow! You'll look just like a real soldier with that on you!"

"_And this is the reason why we should close our windows."_ Sukei didn't even need turn his head to know it was his elf friend, Celius; she did this to him ever since they were kids. Knowing she was at the window, Sukei simply told her, "Do you do this to every guy in the village?"

"Nah, I just do it to my best friend," Celius said playfully to him; she was lying comfortably on the wooden window frame as usual.

Sukei still didn't turn around but he could just see her grass green hair moving at the slightest breeze along with her pure white tunic. Her cheerful light blue eyes seemed to stare into him in a way he was never able to understand. But that didn't change the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy. Sure, he didn't really care if she saw him; they change clothes in front of each other practically every day. But the last time they were caught, Sukei's dad gave them a REALLY long lecture about 'common decency between men and women'. Celius joked that they technically weren't 'man and woman' until they were 18-year-olds. But Sukei didn't want to deal with his dad today. "I'm honored. Now will you turn around already!?"

As soon as she covered her eyes Sukei started to put his clothes on. "You can open your eyes now, but do you seriously have to do that and on my birthday," Sukei asked Celius with a sigh.

"Well, if I didn't do this to you I wouldn't have got to draw this wonderful picture of you when your angry," Celius said, showing him a drawn picture of himself. Terrified that she had been drawing him the whole time he quickly went to snatch it from her, only to see her leap from his window back to the ground and ran off with it. "_Are all elves like this_," Sukei thought to himself as he quickly grabbed his wooden swords and went outside to meet up with his friend. When he went outside he saw Celius lying quietly in a pile of flowers. Startled to see that she wasn't doing much a fight like she usually would, he walked toward her and opened his mouth. "No I'm not sick. I was just thinking about something," Celius answered before he could say anything.

"Why don't you tell me about it? It'll help if you tell someone," Sukei answered as he joined her. He didn't really mind listening to her problems; in fact, he was proud that he was the only person that Celius would tell her problems to.

"Well, it's just...um, y'know...it's just... Sukei do you like the village life," Celius blurted out quickly; she seemed anxious for some reason.

Sukei was very quiet when she asked him this but sighed in the end. "Well, life around the village is pretty relaxing but I really want to go to the outside world. I want to know how it feels to travel to different places, seeing different people, meeting new friends, and fighting alongside them. I even imagine the day when all my friends go back to where they come from and how sad I'll feel to see them go. But in the end one of them, just one, will come back to me and stay by my side till the end." His content look slowly seemed to sadden after a thought. "But whenever I try to leave this place the soldiers keep stopping me and bringing me back. Why won't they let me go? I feel like a caged dragon or something here," Sukei answered sadly.  
"Don't worry Sukei, you're time will come soon I'm sure of it," Celius told him cheerfully, patting his back encouragingly.

"I hope you're right. I can't stand being treated like a little kid for one more second."

Celius was a little quiet from that remark but decided to change the subject before they got too deep on the subject. "Oh, by the way Sukei, aren't you supposed to be doing something," Celius asked him with a smirk.

Sukei jumped up in panic and began to run. "Oh man! I forgot to give Dad his lunch! See you later Celius!"

Before he left Celius called out to him, "Hey Sukei! I hope we can stay friends forever!"

"Don't you worry about that! We'll always be friends right to the end," Was the light-hearted answer that he gave as he ran nimbly off. As soon as he left Celius said softly to herself, "I'm apologizing for the village when I say that we are all sorry that we made you feel caged up. But we do it to protect you from the outside. But today you will get your wish but in a way that will bring you pain. After all, it's in the cards..."

"Here Pops! Sorry if it's a little cold," Sukei said sheepishly, quickly handing the lunch to his father, a large, grizzly man that was the chief of the village.

"Late again? Sukei, you were playing around with Celius weren't you," His father sighed as he opened the lunch; it seemed to be impossible that his son was going to mature at all. It worried him a little at times.

"Well, it wasn't exactly playing, we were just talking. Besides, I think I've out grown playing by now. I'm a man, a big, strong man," Sukei answered proudly.

"Well, the "big, strong man" should go to Mage right now. He said he wants to teach you one last thing before your ceremony," His father said as he tried to cuff Sukei across the head just as he always tried to do to him when he was younger. To his surprise, Sukei swiftly sped to the side, even faster than he had always done when he was a child, yelling as he ran away, "You might wanna lose some of that buffalo fat Dad 'cause your starting to get slower!"

"Don't you start giving me a lecture, Sukei! I was the one who raised you!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who overpowered you since I was a kid," Came Sukei's response and he swiftly leapt toward Mage's house. Mage was an old, wise sage who lived in the small village and Sukei's tutor of magic and monsters ever since he was a child. Of all the people of the village that Sukei had befriended, most of his loyalty and friendship was turned toward the kind, soft spoken sage, who had always used to baby-sit Sukei and Celius when they were younger, who were the only children in the village in the first place. When he reached Mage the sage quickly started to teach him one of the most powerful magic in the world, Zap. Sukei tried and tried to conquer the magic but being a high leveled form of it, Mage suggested that Sukei should continue training on it tomorrow. "Do not feel discouraged, Sukei. I was expecting too much of you to conquer Zap in one day. Even the most advanced wizards have a hard time controlling Zap itself," Mage told him gently as he watched Sukei glare grumpily at his hands.

"But I really wanted to control it! Especially with the ceremony coming up soon," Sukei told Mage, looking at the old man's ancient face and long, white beard that he tossed over his shoulder so he wouldn't trip.

"Ah, the Destiny Ceremony, when children do the trials to prove that they have finally reached adulthood and have what it takes to face the ordeals of the outside world. You've really have come of age, haven't you," Mage said with a smile, noticing how much Sukei has grown over the years.

"Yeah, I'm finally 18. I'm gonna miss the village life but the world's calling for me to travel around it. I'll make sure to come visit every now and then and you'll see just how much stronger I really will become over my travels. Well, see you later Mage. Make sure to come to my ceremony okay," Sukei said he ran home, waving good-bye to his old friend. Mage looked gravely at the eager boy as he ran off, saying with sadness, "I am sorry to say, with a very heavy heart, I will not be able to attend your ceremony, young one. But I will watch you grow from different ordeals..."

"Sukei, dinner time," Sukei's mom called as Sukei came into the house.

"Thank you God! I'm so hungry I could eat a buffalo," Sukei said as he sat down, getting ready to eat, secretly putting some food away for two of his friends. But before he could get ready to eat the warrior Cail, Sukei's teacher in swordsmanship, burst into the room, yelling, "Rose! They are monsters attacking! They're surrounding the village from every corner!"

"Well, looks like my trials are about to begin earlier than expected," Sukei said seriously as he started to take out his wooden swords. But his mom stopped him, putting her hand in the way. Then she turned to Cail and said, "I know exactly what they came for. You must take Sukei to the underground refuge. It is time." The soldier looked at her, nodded his head solemnly, and without warning, grabbed Sukei's hand, taking him secretly to the refuge. When Sukei was outside he was horrified at the sight he saw. Monsters were appearing from every corner fighting one on one with both villagers and soldiers, many bodies of both humans and monsters lying lifeless on the ground. Sukei, now worried about Celius and Mage, started to squirm and fidget, struggling to get loose from the soldier, shouting," Let me go, Cail! Let me go! I have to help protect the village! I have to fight!"

Now Cail turned around and shouted back," They are not fighting to protect the village, Sukei! They are fighting to protect you! You are the world's only hope! You have to live!" But Sukei still struggled to get loose, even though he knew the soldier's grasp was too strong, not allowing him to get free. Now Sukei's shouts of anger were turning into cries of pain, watching helplessly as many of the villagers died before his own eyes. As he and the soldier reached the entrance to the underground refuge he saw his father standing nearby. At the sight of his father he cried helplessly to him, "Pop what's going on!? Why have monsters entered the village and attacked!? How am I the world's only hope!? Please Pop; I don't understand this at all!"

His father looked silently at his son, tears running down his face. Finally he got his son in a long hug, saying between his sobs," I'm sorry Sukei! I'm sorry you were giving such a burden in life! But the truth is that your mother and I are not your real parents! You were born to save this world; it's in your blood, a heritage given to you by your real father himself! We of the village were given the role to protect you, raise you, and train you for the trials that you would be given! I'm sorry I haven't told you this sooner! Good-bye, my Hero son." Before Sukei could respond he was pulled by the soldier, taken to the refuge, and put in the shelter. "You are the last hope. No matter what you must live." With that he left Sukei all alone in the shelter. He whimpered silently to himself, hearing the sounds of war above him. After a while Celius suddenly appeared in the shelter. The sight of her alright was joy in his eyes and he was about to give her a hug but she stopped him. "Sukei, I just want to say thank you for all the memories. You are like a brother to me. In return you must do me one last favor. You have to live and follow your destiny no matter what, okay?" Sukei eyes began to water up all over again but he nodded. Seeing this, Celius gave him one last hug, though it felt a little urgent and rushed, and before his eyes transformed into the prefect copy of him. Mage appeared beside her, took one last look at Sukei, and they left outside to the battle. At first all he heard was the clashing of swords and shields as the villagers fought their best to protect Sukei, which he understood only a bit and then there was silence. Deathly, terrifying silence until he heard a monster say, "Necrosarro! We have destroyed the Hero!"  
"Good. With him dead, there will be no stop to the resurrection of the Lord of Darkness," came the voice that Sukei assumed belonged to Necrosarro. As soon the steps of the monsters left Sukei ran outside. He saw mostly all the houses in ruins and the villagers starting to disappear to the spirit world, their bodies turning into specks lights and vanishing before his eyes, their blood fading away as well. Sukei quickly started to look around until he saw Mage, Cail, and Celius, who were side by side, as they were starting to disappear. "Sukei, you must follow your destiny. You were born as the Hero of prophecy that will prevent the rebirth of the Lord of Darkness. We would have told you this when you were older and a bit stronger but the monsters have found you before we could make you into a stronger Hero. But you must endure and move forward on your quest. If you don't follow your destiny the world is doomed to be destroyed," Were the sage's last words and he disappeared.

"Hey Sukei, listen to me." Sukei turned his attention to Cail and nearly shed tears at the sight once powerful warrior and mentor covered in blood and very weakened; it was obvious that he was going to disappear too. Cail saw the younger male trying to hold back tears and smirked widely. "And here I thought I trained a boy who kept shouting his head off about "Getting out of this village no matter what!" I don't want you sniveling over my death; I'm dying with the pride of a warrior and the fact I just saved the world's only hope just makes me even cockier." Cail paused for a minute and gave Sukei a rare gentle smile. "Seriously, don't cry though; I really am happy I was able to protect you at least; everyone else is too. Just make sure to give them all a good beating for yours truly! Knock'em dead, Kid!" Cail gave him one last proud smile as he disappeared; Sukei could still hear the brash laughter Cail let out as he had completely went away.

Sukei walked slowly to Celius and place his hand on Celius's cheek softly; he could tell that she was going to go away as well. "Celius-"

Celius gently place her hand over Sukei's before he could continue. She closed her eyes gently and smiled a little weakly as her soft hand stroked Sukei's smooth hand gently. Celius opened her eyes and looked at Sukei with her calm light blue eyes with an expression the he knew; it showed no regret about what she did. She actually looked happy. "Goodbye...Sukei...I'm...so...happy...I was...able to...protect you...to the end." Celius gave Sukei a serene smile as she disappeared with Mage and Cail; she disappeared from his fingertips like a mist.

"No! Don't leave me Mage! Don't leave me alone Celius! Please guys, come back!" Finally Sukei fell on his knees, slamming his fist to the ground, begging Mage, Cail, Celius, anyone to return. But in the end they didn't. When he was finally able to pull himself a little together he started to look around, hoping that some miracle had spared the lives of his other two friends. "Sukei! You're alive!" He turned around and to his relief, saw Demon Fang, a wolf monster that he had protected even when he attacked Sukei, and Hoji, a Slime that was wounded badly by another monster and left to die, come his way. They were both monsters he was secretly taking care that bonded with him and decided to stay by his side to the end even if he was a human, which most monsters felt were natural enemies. Sukei, too happy for words to see that they were alive, got them both in his arms. "What happened? The village is in ruins and we thought we saw you die! Weren't you stabbed in the heart with Necrosarro's scepter," Came Hoji as Demon nodded in agreement. Sukei looked sadly at them and at his home, not knowing what to tell them. Finally he stood up and said to them, "Let's go. I have to fulfill my destiny." Not questioning his sudden motive they followed obediently right behind Sukei, leaving their beloved, annihilated home behind them in sorrow...

They started to walk through the forest, avoiding the monsters the best they could, sliding down the slopes to reach the exit of the mountain guarded village. Sukei never really gave a thought about how well the village was covered but now he could see just how high the mountains were and how he couldn't see a single gap. He got so interested in how well the mountains covered the village that he didn't realize that he had walked into someone's house until he heard a dog barking. "Hey! What are ya thinkin', goin' into people's houses without gettin' permission," Yelled a stocky man.

"I-I'm so sorry Mister! I-I d-didn't mean to," Sukei said anxiously as he and his monsters did an apologic bow to him.

The man looked at Sukei for a long time and then asked gruffly, "What happened, kid?"

"Oh nothing! I just decided to leave the village now when I was done with my trials," Sukei lied.

Now the man glared darkly at him, "Don't you go lyin' to me, Boy! Your clothes are pretty ragged and ya look too much worn out for someone who had supposedly did the trials. If my memory serves me correctly they wouldn't let anyone go through with the trials if it gets that dangerous!"

"But-"

"Warrior Vow #1: Lyin' is the first part of thievery, honesty is the first step to true respect!" Tell me the truth, what really happened," the man asked again. Sukei sighed heavily and, knowing that he couldn't hide the truth any longer, told him all he could about what happened to the village. But when he went up to the part when his friends had said their last farewells a lump suddenly appeared in his throat and he couldn't say anymore. The man looked quietly at Sukei and suddenly pointed at the pots. "Ya see those pots? There's a pair of twin broad swords in one, half-plate armor in another, and a dragon scale shield in the last one." Then he pointed at the bed. "You can take them in the mornin'. But for now get some rest. I don't wanna find out that ya died out there because you were so reckless." So when the man blew out the candle Sukei went silently in the bed, Hoji and Demon resting tiredly at the edge of the bed. Before he was truly asleep his thoughts kept him awake. "I don't know what I should do, no one has really told me and I don't have a place to go either. But for him to destroy with my village without mercy... I'll defeat this Necrosarro no matter what." When he had truly fallen asleep the man went to him, looking at the boy with calm, gentle eyes. Then he said with a wry smile, "Looks like the monsters were growin' restless and tried to take him out at a young age. That's low even for them, but he will still have to be the one who will save the world. Too bad it has to start now at such a young age. Poor kid." Then he looked up at the sky. "I hope you plan on helping him, Zandar! He won't stand a chance against the Lord of Darkness alone! If you asked me I think the world's fate just got worse. A lot worse..."

* * *

That's it for now! I could use some info on the Dragon Warrior 4 game if you don't mind either; I want to if I missed anything that I should put in. Oh, and some reviews; Good or bad, they are always motivating. Especially when they give advice. 

Sukei: Yeah, you need a lot with that ID

ID: Don't make me hurt Sukei! I could take you out of the story in a matter of minutes

Sukei: You can. But you won't.

ID: And what makes you so sure?

Sukei: I'm the main character. You can't continue the story without me.

ID:...Wipe that smug look off you face and tell them the name of the next chapter. Jerk.

Sukei: I win. Well look into the story for the next chapter "The Fortune-Teller and the Dancer! Meet the Twins!..." Wait a minute, these are girls aren't they!?

ID: Haha, Payback is a Bi-

Sukei: No swearing! It's a kid's story! Besides, you'll get in trouble. Again.

ID: Whatever, just please review! See ya later!

Sukei: Why girls though!? Just take me out of the story if it's like that!

ID: ...What the heck is it with some heroes and girls?


	2. The FortuneTeller and the Dancer!

**Okay everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I finally added the second chapter for Dragon Warriors 4. The bad news is my computer took the game out and I forgot some of the worlds! Sorry! But please enjoy the new chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter II: The Fortune-Teller and the Dancer! Meet The Twins!**

"Hey! Do ya plan on sleepin' the whole day away!? WAKE UP!" Before Sukei knew it, he was suddenly knocked of the bed with such force that it startled him and his monsters, who he ended up landing on when he fell off the side.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for!? You trying to kill me," Sukei snapped as he staggered to his feet and his two monsters glared tiredly at the older man.

"If ya couldn't handle that, then what makes ya think that you can go against the monsters out there!? You're pathetic! Now get that stuff I told ya about yesterday and get outta my house," The man yelled as he picked Sukei up by the arm roughly and pointed at the pots again. Sukei REALLY wasn't in the mood to leave the mountains he grew up in so quickly but he did sort of take advantage of the man; after all, that man had every right to throw him out . So without question, Sukei went to the pots, put on the surprisingly light-weight half plate armor, grabbed the swords and shield, and started to head for the door. Before he left Sukei turned around to look at the aggressive man, smiling as he told," Y'know, you're rude and you do a lot of growling, but deep down I think you're actually a soft, compassionate guy."

"WHAT!? GET OUTTA MY HOUSE," The man roared as he threw a large boulder at Sukei, who barely managed to get away from it as he sped out the door. "Sheesh, talk about grumpy! Anyway where are we gonna go now," Hoji asked Sukei as they walked out in the open grassy plains. Now Sukei stopped walking; he hadn't really gave much thought about where they should go first and he knew it wouldn't do them any good if they just went wandering around, not knowing where they were headed. That's when Sukei heard a loud, deep barking and turned around to see that it was the man's large dog, which was carrying some things around his neck. When he was close to Sukei he dropped the three things a few feet away from him and sprinted back to his master. Curious about three things the dog left on the ground, Sukei went to them and saw what they were. One was the map of the entire world and the other was a journal full of monster records, battle advice, and a list of all the Warrior Vows. A large bag filled with herbs, antidotes, and 3,000 gold coins also came along with all the stuff given to him. "It seems that the man is helping us along our way. Where is our first destination," Demon finally spoke, watching Sukei as he swung the large knapsack to his back.

He looked at the map for a few minutes and finally made his decision. "Well, why don't we try Endor first? It has a lot of strong monsters around of its kingdom we can practice on and the place seems to be huge so we might actually find out a little about this Necrosarro guy and where I need to go to next," Sukei said as he pointed the direction they needed to head in. So the monsters headed toward the place while Sukei stood silently for a while, looking at the large house the mountain man lived in. "HEY! THANKS FOR THE HELP, YOU GRUMPY, OLD GEEZER," Sukei shouted and with that he left and ran swiftly to his monsters, not realizing the man was standing by his window smiling. "Y'know Bruno? With a boy like that, I don't think he'll need any help from Zandar. This world might be able to stand a chance with him fighting for it," The man told his dog, who barked happily in agreement...

"Whoa Sukei! When you said the place was huge, I didn't expect it to be THIS huge," Hoji told Sukei while he was peeking out from Sukei's knapsack, staring in awe as they saw some houses, shops and a enormous castle in the middle of it all.

"Why did you have to bring us here anyway, Sukei? You know how large places don't go well with an odd group like us," Demon told Sukei as he glared warily at the townsfolk, who were starting to murmur about the new arrivals.

"According to what the map says about this place, it's really one of the smallest castle in the world. There are actually castles even larger than this one," Sukei commented as he read about the place in the map.

"What!? You mean there are even larger castles than this one!? That seems almost impossible," Hoji said in alarm, feeling uncomfortable about being in Endor.  
"Do we really have to be here," Demon said with a sigh.

"As a matter of fact, Demon we do. the man left a letter about some fortune-teller whose predictions are very accurate. Maybe she can help me find out what place I need to go to and what I'm supposed to do next." Sukei turned to look at his monsters, who didn't seem to be the least bit convinced. "I heard there's a huge casino and inn around here," Sukei said teasingly.

"Then again we should stay. Maybe we can visit the casino and the inn while you're at it," Hoji said eagerly.

Sukei smiled a little proudly; he knew the right buttons to push to convince his friends. "You've got yourself a deal! But not until I find that fortuneteller," Sukei answered to him. To his surprise he found her in no trouble at all, seeing that she was telling some soldier his fortune with tarot cards.

"Whoa, look at that chick! Now I'm really happy you decided to come! I mean look at her! She has really hot bod and everything," Hoji commented, staring at the girl with a goofy smile.

"Hoji keep your eyes to yourself! You're starting to drool," Demon growled as he grabbed the opening knapsack and closed the Slime in to make sure he didn't get any ideas. Sukei began to feel very flustered about approaching her now since he saw what Hoji was talking about. The fortuneteller was not much older than he was with a long robe with stars covering it and hidden under her hood was probably a young face to go along with it. But he quickly started to think about the reason he was here and went toward her. "Don't worry, her predictions are great," The soldier told Sukei as he walked past him.

"Gee thanks," He told the soldier with a fake smile." Not that that's the problem I'm thinking of."

"You say something," The soldier asked.

"Oh nothing," Sukei answered innocently as he quickly went to the fortune-teller. "Um, excuse me can you help me-"

"You seek the knowledge of where you need to go," The fortuneteller finished.

"Uh, yeah how did you know that," Sukei asked in surprise.

"I can see what you need by your expression. Now stay quiet, I'm looking to see where you must go," She told Sukei as she started to gaze into her crystal ball. Wondering what she would be able see, he stood silently. Then the crystal ball suddenly flashed and glowed as it hovered in front of them. "What's happening!? I've never seen the crystal ball act like this! It must be very urgent if it doing this! Wait-what's this?-no it can't be!" The girl looked at the ball in horror.  
"What!? What do you see in the ball," Sukei asked anxiously. That's when he first felt the chill; He didn't know why but he felt a sudden chill of anger, sensing some type of enemy was coming close. Before she could answer, the ball suddenly turned black and shattered in the air. "Now what happened," Sukei asked with a groan, wondering when luck was actually going to help him out.

"It appears that one of the monsters who thought you were dead now knows that you're still alive. I was unable to see who it was that was after you but I did see that the monster is residing in Santeem. You'll have better luck seeking the monster and destroying it to hide your identity. It will probably make your journey easier if these monsters still think you're dead," The fortuneteller answered as she started to pick up the pieces of the shattered crystal ball.  
"Thanks I guess. I'm sorry about your crystal ball," Sukei told her with a sheepish grin as he got on his knees and started to help her pick up the shards. But as soon as his fingertips brushed one of the crystal shards they all started to glow again and floated in the air, changing their shape. Before long it changed into two crystal bracers and without warning, they swiftly attached themselves to Sukei's arms. Sukei leapt to his feet and looked very stunned as he noticed that the bracer was glowing brightly when his arm was pointed toward the fortuneteller while his other one glowed brightly at the casino nearby, letting out a soft melody-like echo on each arm. After a while the glowing stopped and the echo was heard no more. Sukei and the fortuneteller looked at each other with astonishment about what they had seen. The fortuneteller finally said calmly," You're the Hero, aren't you?

"Well, people keep telling me that I'm some Hero in a prophecy but I'm not that sure," Sukei answered a little warily; he didn't know where she was getting at.

The fortuneteller, who stayed quiet for a while, then told Sukei," Come, we're going to the casino..."

At first Sukei didn't question the fortuneteller as they walked downstairs of the inn to the casino. But he finally asked, "Why are we going to the casino?"

"Why do you ask," was her answer.

"Well, you just don't look like the type who goes to the casino. You seem more composed and serious." Now the fortuneteller turned to look at him, her hood falling down to her shoulders. Now Sukei saw exactly how young her face really looked, noticing her deep violet eyes and long black hair that almost reached the floor. Finally she told him, "You're right I don't go to places like this, it's my twin sister who goes here a lot." She looked cautious at Sukei now as she added," You seem to trust me for some reason. Why is that?"

"Well, you helped me out, a total stranger. I thank you for that," Sukei replied.

"I was just doing my job," She objected calmly.

"Still," Sukei countered with a warm smile "I'm happy you helped me out. I owe you big time."

Her eyes widened when he told him this. "Not many people usually tell me that. I guess you really mean it."

"Hey why wouldn't I mean it," Sukei answered with a laugh. Then he added, "We haven't even introduced ourselves have we? My name is Sukei Soulvoice, please to meet you," and he bowed to her, just as he was taught to do by his adoptive parents.

Now she looked at Sukei with slight amusement; this guy fasinated her. "Well, I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Soulvoice. My name is Nara Zeneus but you can just call me Nara."

"Okay I'll call you that. But only if you call me Sukei," Came the oddly playful answer.

"Okay I'll do that. Well, let's hurry on to the casino Soul- I mean Sukei," Nara answered quickly and they started to walk again. For a while neither of them spoke to each other, continuing to go down the stairs that had soon reached the casino. But Sukei wanted her to bring to a bigger step of their relationship; even though they just met, he felt some sort of connection to her. "You know what Nara," Sukei said when ran to catch up with her.

"What is it?"

"I think this is the start of a good friendship," Sukei told her with a casual smile.

"You're probably right Sukei, you're probably right," Came her answer. Sukei glance secretly at Nara, noticing she had a hidden smile as she opened the door to the casino...

"Mara! Mara! Where are you, Mara?" Nara started to call her sister as soon as they entered the casino. Sukei just stood there, not knowing what to do since he didn't know who they were looking for much less why they were looking for this person in the first place. When Nara saw the blank expression that Sukei had she decided to tell him. "Don't you worry about who we're looking for, just leave it to me. I'm just getting my twin so we all could have a little chat at the inn."

"Does she happen to have short black hair and is wearing some dancer clothes," Sukei asked Nara.

Nara looked at Sukei in bewilderment. "How'd you know that? You meet her or something?"

"No, she's just at the slot machines over there." Nara turned to the direction Sukei pointed and sure enough, she saw Mara at the slot machine.

"Good eye Sukei, but if my sister is at the slot machines that probably doesn't mean anything good," Nara told him with a sigh as they walked toward Mara.

"Darn it! I lost again," Mara said grumpily when none of the pictures matched.

"Hey Mara."

Mara turned around to see her younger twin, frowning at her, and Sukei, who looked at Nara in a laughing way until Nara glared at him. "Nara, I'm so proud of you! You've finally put down that crystal ball and tarot cards and decided to get yourself a boyfriend! You have good taste Sis!"

"As if that's it," Nara said angrily at her sister as Sukei looked as his feet quietly, feeling his face getting red.

"You don't need to get angry, I should've guessed. But I still think he's cute," Mara answered as she grinned at the red faced boy.

"Mara, this is the Hero, Sukei. I think we should have a talk with him at the inn," Nara said, trying hard not to glare at her sister for that comment.

"Wow, so he's the Hero and to top it off he's really hot! Well, Hero, here's the traditional welcome of the dancers," Mara said playfully as she was about to plant a kiss on Sukei's cheek. But Nara, seeing what her sister had in mind, pulled Sukei away.

"I WOULD BE MOST HAPPY IF YOU REFAINED FROM SUCH INDECENT BEHAVOIR IN FRONT OF SUKEI, MARA," Nara yelled furiously as she held on firmly to Sukei's arm.

"I was just going to give him a little kiss on the cheek." Now Mara grinned teasingly at Nara, of was still holding on to Sukei's arm. "You know Nara; you never act this way when I kiss other guys. I think that you like Sukei so much that you're on fire!"

"THAT'S NOT IT," Nara shouted in embarrassment.

"Um, Nara... could you maybe let go of my arm? It's starting to really hurt." The two girls looked from Sukei, who had a calm expression, to his arm, which had a black and blue spot where Nara was squeezing it. As soon as Nara let go Sukei took matters into his own hands. "Why don't you two argue about this while we're at the inn so that you can talk to me after? Besides, people are starting to stare." Sure enough, a lot of the gamblers were watching the three with confusion and excitement, which made Nara's face slightly red. Sukei started to walk back to the stairs that led back to the inn and looked back at the twins, waiting for them to make a move. The twins looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and followed right behind him. "Well, he took matters out of our hands pretty fast didn't he, Nara? He's a natural leader for someone our age," Mara couldn't help but comment as they climbed up the stairs to get to the inn.

"That's very true. We might want to get used to taking orders from him," Nara answered to Mara.

Mara looked with surprise at Nara. "What do you mean Nara? You don't even take orders from anyone."

Nara only told her sister, "You'll see." Mara looked a little confused but just continued to follow behind Nara, knowing that the answer will be coming soon...

"So what do you want to talk about anyway? I mean it's in the middle of the night right now." Sukei had settled himself on one of the beds with Demon, whose head rested softly on Sukei's lap as he watched the twins warily. "Wow, I can't believe that you managed to get a shadow wolf to trust you! Look how protective he is of you," Mara said as she watched Sukei softly stroke Demon as he waited for an answer.

"As I was trying to say, I was hoping we could travel with you and join you on your journey to save the world," Nara told Sukei. But she suddenly saw Sukei's dumb struck expression. "What's wrong?"  
He looked at Nara and Mara with a sheepish grin, "Well, no offense but I think you'll have better luck going with someone else to save the world. I don't even know what I supposed to be doing right now."

Nara shook her head as she and Mara sat down next to him from each of his sides. "That's not about to happen. Sukei, you're known as the Hero for a reason. You're the only one who even has a chance against the Lord of Darkness. But if you travel alone now then you won't make it past all the monsters that'll be after you. Whether you like it or not, we're going with you."

"In short, Nara is worried and wants to make sure you're gonna be okay," Mara answered cheerfully.

Nara got away from Sukei quickly and glared at Mara. "And what makes you think that's the reason I will go with him?! All I'm saying is that we will make sure that this world's only hope won't die doing something reckless!"  
Sukei looked in surprise at the angry Nara and finally began to laugh, which surprised her. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You remind me how life used to be in the village. I've been having a hard time ever since I left the village and it's been hard to laugh these days." He turned to the girls with a widened smile. "So you guys want to come along, huh? I guess I could use the help on the way to Sateem. I can't run away from my own destiny, anyway." Nara and Mara looked at each other in excitement while Sukei simply smiled broadly.

"So it's settled! From now on, you're taking care of us," Mara told Sukei in a very upbeat tone.

Nara scowled at her sister. "Mara, we're the ones who are supposed look after the Hero, not him look after us!"

"Nara, Nara, you should get up to date. It's only natural for a strong man to look after us frail girls on a journey."

"WHO'S THE FRAIL ONE!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SPENDS ALL MY MONEY!" Sukei watched the two sisters argue and turned to his monsters secretly. "Looks like our journey just got a little more interesting huh?"  
"That's what worries me," Demon told him with a frown; he didn't seem too keen about the new additions to the group.

Sukei laughed contentedly. "Well, it's rare to find people who'll help willingly without pay! And right now, I'm willing to take what friends I can get..."

* * *

CUUUT! Well that's the end of the chapter! But I want to ask anyone who has played this game for a favor. PLEASE tell me what the names of the places that the Hero visits are and some important ket characters! That would definately help me out. Or a website about it. 

**Nara: Using the reader for help are you? Wow, that's actually a... good idea.**

**ID: Hey! Are you saying my ideas are bad!?**

**Nara: I won't comment on that question.**

**Mara: But it's funny when you make mistakes! It has silly drawbacks!**

**ID: Why are you two here anyway!? Where's Sukei!?**

**Nara: In the inn. Said something about "No more girls." What a moron.**

**Mara: Aww, but he's soo cute! And I know you like him, Nara!**

**Nara: I-I do not 0////0**

**ID: Wow, look at Nara blush! Oh well, since you two are here, say the next chapter preview!**

**Mara and Nara: Read again for the next chapter "Into the cave! A Trial of Trust!"**

**Mara: Wow, that was fun!**

**Nara: That's the best chapter name you could come up with?**

**ID: Leave me alone! I'm a writer, not a miracale worker! **


End file.
